


To See Him Again

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the episode The Parting of the Ways. Rose couldn't get back to help the Doctor. Near the end of her life she still misses him.





	To See Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To See Him Again  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who 2005  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 321  
>  **Summary:** Set after the episode The Parting of the Ways. Rose couldn't get back to help the Doctor. Near the end of her life she still misses him.  
>  **A/N:** written for this prompt _"And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."_ for the [Weekend Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2467383.html) at 1_million_words

With a soft sigh echoing around her, Rose sat down in the swing and quickly tucked the fuzzy blanket tight around her legs to stave off the bite of the cold wind. She pushed back the strands of snow white hair that had covered her eyes and glanced with sad fondness at the Tardis sitting in her garden. She wanted to stay close to the Tardis for what time she had left but the temperature was dropping fast; soon it would be too cold for her and she would have to go inside but not just yet. She needed to spend a little more time with her Doctor. 

It hadn’t been easing getting the Tardis into her garden but with the help of her mom and Mickey somehow they had managed it. Rose smiled at the memory. She could almost hear what The Doctor would say about her ignoring his commands. He had wanted her to leave it sitting where it landed to gather dust and be forgotten but she couldn’t do it. The Tardis was a part of him and she had wanted it with her where she could see and touch it every day.

The last thing he or rather his hologram had told her she hadn’t ignored she’d done just as the Doctor had requested. In between bouts of missing him like crazy she’d had a good life. It wasn’t quite the fantastic one she would have had with him but still it had been a full life. A sad smile curved her lips. Despite how good her life had been there wasn’t a doubt in Rose’s mind she would have given it all up, every single piece of happiness in a heartbeat to have him back.

As she snuggled down deeper into the blanket and closed her eyes Rose couldn’t help but hope her Time Lord had an afterlife and that maybe she might see him again.


End file.
